


Some Jokes Are Half Meant

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, annoying Taeyoung, gongtang, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Seongmin is so tired of Taeyoung saying “I love you” and taking it back on a daily basis.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Some Jokes Are Half Meant

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Taeyoung’s letter for Seongmin kkk enjoyyy!

“Seongmin, Taeyoung is here! Come down quickly!” Seongmin’s mom shouted as she welcomed Taeyoung in their house.

Their houses are few blocks apart so it’s an everyday scenario before going to school. Taeyoung will always be the one waiting for the other since Seongmin is a slowpoke.

“Your hair’s still a mess but let’s just fix it on our way. The bus will arrive in 5 minutes. Let’s hurry!” Taeyoung grabbed Seongmin’s wrist and said goodbye to his mother. As soon as they got inside the bus, Taeyoung chuckled at the sight of the younger being kind of exhausted.

“Stop looking at me!” Seongmin glared.

“We’re not yet in school but you looked horrible already” Taeyoung teased which earned a hit from the younger.

“You seriously couldn’t deal with something without violence?” He winced at the sight of his right arm slowly turning red.

“That’s because you’re annoying!”

Taeyoung patted Seongmin’s head before slowly fixing his disheveled hair.

The atmosphere suddenly became serious.

“Seongmin-ah”  
“Hm?”

Taeyoung stared directly at the Seongmin’s eyes before speaking.

“I love you.”

Those are the moments Seongmin exactly hated. Sure, he was caught off-guard. He’d blush and get flustered every damn time the other would say that.

“Just kidding!” Taeyoung made a peace sign, laughing while sitting properly and facing in front.

_ There. I knew it. How I wish it was real though. _

It always had to be him. Kim Taeyoung. The only reason why Seongmin have trust issues.

—

The first time Taeyoung said that was when there was this project that should be done by partner. He was late that time and was sulking because Seongmin left him. They clearly agreed the night before that they’d go to school together so he waited in front of their house, only to be greeted by Seongmin’s mother saying he already went off.

So when he got into their classroom, the first person he darted his eyes on was Seongmin who immediately looked away.

“Oh, you decided to bless us with your presence Kim Taeyoung!” The teacher said. Thankfully, she wasn’t mad or anything.

“Take your seat and look for a partner. I already told the class about the project and since you’re late, just ask it to whoever your partner will be.”

Suddenly, an idea popped off Taeyoung’s mind.

_ This is what you’ll get for leaving me earlier, Ahn Seongmin. _

“Teacher, can I have Seongmin as my partner? Please!”

“But I have a partner already!” Seongmin was the one who answered.

“But I love you too much and I can’t bear seeing you working with others that is not me! I want to be with you all the time, Seongmin-ah!”

Everyone was shocked at the sudden confession. Especially Seongmin, who’s already stoned in his position. He can feel how loud his heartbeats are. Even his mind went blank.

Seconds later, his classmates were already cackling because of Taeyoung’s follow up.

“You’re even cuter when you’re blushing, Seongmin. Don’t worry, I’m just joking.”

Part of Seongmin was relieved because it was just for fun. Maybe it was his revenge for earlier.

Seongmin thought that it would be over, Taeyoung and his “I love you” thing. But he’s wrong. It actually became a habit, an everyday routine. Taeyoung was always messing around with him using those three words.

But for some reason, he wanted it to be true.

He kept thinking, maybe he liked Taeyoung after all,

and ever since that day, Seongmin keeps on hoping that one day, Taeyoung would say those three words without taking it back.

—

Seongmin was so ready to go out. History class is about to end in 2 minutes and he can’t wait to have his lunch. He’s watching the clock ticking slower than ever when his teacher suddenly announced something before going out.

“Before I forget, Seongmin, you will be representing this section to an art contest next week.”

Seongmin got shocked but nodded anyway. Looks like he needs to buy some art materials later.

“Oh nice! Seongmin will absolutely win that contest!” Taeyoung, with his loudest voice, half-shouted.

“You seem more confident than Seongmin himself, Taeyoung!” Someone from the room said.

“Of course! That’s because I really love him!”

_ Oh my God. The teacher isn’t even out but he’s at it again! I swear! _

Seongmin flipped his hair in annoyance as some of his classmates giggled. Even the teacher is smiling.

“Nah, I’m just kidding!” Followed by a bunch of laughter.

Of course, it had to be a joke.

_ But some jokes are half meant! _

But in this case, it’s not.

—

Seongmin went to the mall to buy some art materials he will be needing for the contest. Taeyoung was there to accompany him.

“Hey, look at this.” Taeyoung showed a pen with a bunch of rabbit stickers on it.

“This is exactly you!” He giggled, showing the not so deep dimple in his left cheek.

Seongmin thought he was cute.

They were about to go out if the mall when suddenly, rain poured down.

“I don’t have any umbrella with me.” Seongmin frowned, looking at the big droplets coming from above.

“Neither do I.”

It’s starting to get cold when Seongmin felt a jacket being put onto his shoulders.

“You might catch colds. You can have my jacket for a while. I don’t want you to get sick.” Taeyoung said. Seongmin only rolled his eyes.

They went home as soon as the rain stopped. Taeyoung decided he’ll sleep in Seongmin’s house to get the project done right away so Seongmin could prepare for the contest. Good thing it was weekend the next day.

When they reached Seongmin’s room, he immediately opened his bag and looked for his notes about the project when a folded paper fell down.

Both of them got curious so Seongmin opened it and to his surprise, it was a confession letter from one of his classmates.

Seongmin smiled. At least, someone genuinely appreciates him.

Taeyoung harshly took the paper, reading the letter with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Someone likes you? No, I should be the only one liking you!” He complained.

“Stop being annoying. You almost teared the paper!”

Taeyoung returned it to Seongmin.

“Let’s just start the project.” He said.

—

Taeyoung was different the next few days. He wasn’t teasing Seongmin that much.

_ Maybe he’s just giving me time to prepare for the contest. _

Seongmin shrugged the thoughts of Taeyoung avoiding him off. Today is the competition, and he shouldn’t be distracted.

“Hey, Seongmin!” It was his classmate who confessed to him.

“Oh hi!”

“Here, a chocolate. Please do well later! Good luck!”

“Thank you! About your letter,” Seongmin stopped for a while, thinking of the right words to say.

Little did they know, someone was listening. But before Seongmin could even finish, Taeyoung already went away.

—

Seongmin was announced as the winner of the contest. He was really happy but he felt incomplete. Taeyoung wasn’t there in the little awarding ceremony.

_ Where did he go? _

Seongmin was looking for Taeyoung all over the campus until he found him near the gates.

“Congrats.” Taeyoung said as soon as he spotted the younger.

“Thank you. You weren’t there in the awarding though.”

“I was there. I was just late.”

_ Everything’s so gloomy. Something’s definitely off.  _

“Hey are you okay?” Seongmin asked, worried.

“Congratulations, Seongmin. And sorry for being late.”

“Yeah, you already said that.”  
“No, what I mean is,”

Taeyoung took a step closer to Seongmin.

“Congrats, about you and that guy. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you my feelings sincerely sooner. I’m stupid.”

Seongmin’s eyes widened.

“What are you saying?”

Taeyoung took a deep breath.

  
“I love you. Genuinely. No jokes intended.”

No one dared to speak nor move. They both can’t process the current situation.

“Why did you tell me this just now?” Seongmin sounded frustrated.

“Did you accept his confession?”

“Yes.”

Another silence followed.

But then Seongmin smiled.

“Nah, I’m just kidding! You should’ve seen your face!” Seongmin squealed.

“Hey! That joke isn’t funny!”

“Says the one who says he loves me everytime but immediately takes it back!”

Taeyoung sighed.

“I’m sorry. I was just afraid. Wait, does this mean you like me too?”

“Yes, I do” Seongmin smiled.

Maybe some jokes aren’t half, but are fully meant after all.


End file.
